


A Perfect Match

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Perfect Match

Being Headmaster is hard. I don't mean organizing the staff or scheduling events. No. It's the staff themselves. Young, vibrant, desirable. For a man of my persuasion, the temptation is strong. I have power, influence. I could have any one of them eating out of the palm of my hand.

The current Potions Master is the pretty one, Draco Malfoy. I know he would accept my advances no questions asked. We are both Slytherins after all. His pale skin, flushed red would look lovely on my Slytherin green coverlet in the Headmaster's chambers.

The dark horse is the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. He has meat on his bones, something to hold onto. But he does have an aptitude for his subject that I never would have credited based on his performance in my class in his youth. Oh, I would have him although I suspect he'd run screaming at the thought. Not that that would necessarily dissuade me.

Then there is the Chosen One, Gryffindor's very own golden boy, Harry Potter, the DADA professor. He still has the body of a Quidditch player-compact and muscled. And those eyes. What can I say? They always were my weakness.

Yet, they all remain untouched. And shall stay that way. I have someone waiting for me each night. Someone perhaps not as pretty, or meaty, or famous. He's old and underfed and jaded. Just as I am. But we understand each other. He might even say it's love. You'll never hear it from me. But he's the one I go home to, make love to, thoughts of the others never entering my mind.


End file.
